ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kabuto
Kabuto is the leader of the Kiryuudo, a force of nature, considered to be the physical embodiment of Shinra Banshō. Kabuto only wishes for more power, and has tried to accomplish this for the last millennium, transferring from host to host. He plans for his latest host to be the current heir to the Fuyuki clan’s lover. Appearance Kabuto’s true form is that of a human heart with a black jewel fused in the middle. Personality Kabuto possess over centuries of knowledge. Kabuto is an expert in the field of Shamanism. Before his decent into madness Kabuto was known as a great, mysterious, and benevolent leader who doted on the Kiryuudo. He was very affable with the Maryudo, working together with them for the betterment of the Shikizoku. In order to accomplish this he attempted to gain a greater connection to the Ki of the World, but in the end was corrupted in his pursuit of power and at some point evil began to rise from the kindness in his heart. Kabuto believes that death is what human beings fear the most. Sure it’s definitely when they’re on death’s doorstep that man turns to spirituality. All religions were created with the goal of overcoming one’s fear of death. And that’s precisely his goal by overcoming this fear of death he can become a man without any weaknesses and reach perfection. It is said that when the Shikizoku fell he cried blood, an allusion to the idea that he had lost so much (literally and emotionally) that there was nothing left inside spiritually. History It was Kabuto that fueled the rage and jealousy the Kiryuudo had for the Maryudo. When the Kiryuudo finally staged their cui Kabuto proved quite vicious on the battlefield, leaving a path of broken persons and terrain in his wake. Laughing as blood rained down around him. His arrogance proved his undoing however when he met the Maryudo leader in battle Kabuto left himself open during a critical moment and received a killing blow. Unfortunately by that point his human form was nothing more than a vessel for his true form which eventually became known as the Chimera Heart. This allowed him to take control of the Maryudo leader’s body. He has been ruling the Kiryuudo from the shadows ever since. Though they were able to hide for centuries the Kiryuudo eventually found the surviving Maryudo though this time they were ready. Though the battle was utterly one sided the Maryudo were able to escape with the Chimera Heart after severing Kabuto’s soul from it significantly crippling the Kiryuudo’s power. Sadly though considerably weakened Kabuto was able to prevent him soul from passing on by transferring his life essence into a new body. Kabuto began this crusade to regain his heart by possessing the hero Michael Maxwell so that he served the Kiryuudo, taking on the new name of the Shining Man for this purpose. Ultimately, the remaining Maryudo joined forces with the SNDF, Titans, Titans East and the super-heroes Animal Man and Vixen to fight the Kiryuudo. Abilities Kabuto's deceptive nature is equaled only by his immense intellect. As an incredibly ancient being, he possesses an almost otherworldly knowledge and perception. This vast intellect extends from mere intellectual pursuits to his cunning and tactical acumen in the field of battle. He is a masterful trickster, masking his intent through veiled lies and half-truths, deceiving his opponent with knowledge of their own abilities that they didn’t even possesses. Amongst the Kiryuudo he is also prized for his incredible intellect and his ability to discern the movements of their enemies and allies. He demonstrates an unusual level of calm and analytical ability to discern the very basis of his opponent’s abilities, yet such knowledge isn’t revealed until he has at last delivered the final blow! Kabuto's strategy and tactics appear wildly complex, that such gambits would otherwise fail in normal situations, but at other times are so ridiculously simple, that one couldn’t believe that such a man is hailed as a genius. In the end, whatever his scheme, tactic or goal, his objectives inevitably end up fulfilled, only hint at the depths of Kabuto's strategic and tactical abilities. One of his most well known or perhaps even least known depending on who it is is his ability to manipulate those around him. None are entirely sure whose side he's really on. He has repeatedly manipulated those around him, even when they believe that he's the one being manipulated, and is known to have not just plots-within-plots, but additional plots going on around him. Some are there just for his amusement, while others have unknown long term benefits that so far, few have been able to discern. Taught at a young age to draw power from the Ki of Shinra Banshō, which was further improved upon his time as clan leader prior to the destruction of the Shikizoku. Kabuto is one of the few practitioners to possess the ancient secrets and lore of shamanism. The knowledge and enlightenment brought forth by years of study and research grants him unparalleled insights into the inner workings of the Ki of the World. This allows him to become its Embodiment and leave the limitations of the human form and became what will eventually be known as the as the Chimera’s Heart. As a living conduit Kabuto has unlimited access to all animals in the universe regardless of origin, making him one of the most powerful beings to ever exist. This allowed him to master not only all of the abilities of the Kiryuudo but the Maryudo as well. Because of this power, Kabuto possesses an unending amount of energy and life force. Yet it lacks the intensity and overwhelming pressure normally associated with power of this level. When released, it’s almost as if a deep void has descended upon those around him, seemingly masking the presence of other spiritual beings within its area. Like the man himself his spiritual power is extremely deceptive in its nature, the only hint of its exertion being just a prickling at the back of one's skull. Rather than affecting the environment, his ki tends to wrap itself around the minds and wills of others in the vicinity. As it sinks into their minds, some have found themselves friendlier to him, and by extension, easier to manipulate. The environment itself beckons to his whim, as though it eagerly awaits his command with rapt attention. Its very nature and texture is difficult to discern, as it constantly flows from one axis to the next; supreme goodness and righteousness, to abhorrent evil and malicious intent, it is a chaotic power that changes and adapts at its own whim. As the Chimera’s Heart is the new vessel for his soul by placing it into a new body Kabuto can transfer his soul into that body gaining its abilities and powers. While this usually requires that the soul of the new body has already passed on his incredible power allows him to override the host's control. It was the hope of the Maryudo that severing Kabuto’s soul from the Heart would be his undoing. However his knowledge and skill prevented him from passing on and he had a ready supply of vessels available the entire Kiryuudo. Notes Kabuto has only two weaknesses the first is his complete and utter arrogance in his on abilities. While the second is his fear of death which is the driving point of his every action. Kabuto represents the DCA’s version of Antagon. Category:Kiryuudo Category:Characters